peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Nemo Pan and his friends/You can fly
(After the kids and Digimon are in bed, Shera and Cid, all ready for the party, exited the house as Shera still looked concerned on what Haru and Camille told her a few minutes ago) Shera: Cid? Do you really think the children and Digimon will be safe without Dug? Cid: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Shera: Well, Haru and Camille said something about a shadow, and I.... Cid: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Shera: Nemo Pan’s. Cid: (Unaware at first) Oh, Nemo P.... (Realizes) Nemo Pan?! (In sarcasm) You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Shera: Cid.... Cid: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Shera: Really.... Cid: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Shera: There must’ve been someone! (They walk away to go to the party as Shera tried to talk to Cid about this) Cid: (Annoyed) Oh, Shera, of all the impossible childish crap! Nemo Pan, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Haru gets these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, four shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with seven small balls of light no bigger than your fist and a small shadowy figure. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Dug sleeping down there. Then the big and small figures and seven lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids and Digimon are asleep. Then they noticed Dug’s doghouse and went into the nursery. The big and small figures and seven lights were then revealed to be two boys, one a 12 year old and the other a 9 year old, a 30-something year old clown, a 9 year old girl, a flying squirrel, and seven teenage female fairies. The 12 year old boy has short dark brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing a white long-sleeved sailor shirt with a red orange bandana and blue rims and collar, a blue belt, blue pants, umber brown boots, and carried a gold handled sword. He is Nemo Pan, the kids and Digimon’s hero of their stories. The 9 year old boy with him has short messy black hair and brown eyes and is wearing a red baseball cap, a red shirt with a white collar rim underneath a black jacket with a collar flap and a gray patch on the elbows, blue pants with a gray patch on the right knee, and red and white converse shoes. He is Louie, Nemo’s best friend. The 30-something year old clown with them has short black side hair and is wearing a green face makeup around his eyes and four tiny red triangle markings around the eyes, a red clown nose, and is wearing an orange top hat with a red rim, a magenta bowtie, a red suit over his white long-sleeved shirt and a yellow sleeveless tunic, blue pants, and brown clown boots and sometimes carried a cigar in his mouth. He is Flip, Nemo’s other best friend and mischievous partner. The girl with them has a short orange bobbed hair and blue eyes and is wearing a blue hair ribbon, a pair of blue earrings, a white short-sleeved dress with blue rims and a blue ribbon around the collared part, white knee-high socks, and blue Mary Jane shoes. She is Cecilia Nuthatch, Nemo and Flip’s other best friend and Louie’s girlfriend. The flying squirrel with them has brown and cream fur, black eyes, a tiny black nose, peach colored hands and feet and is wearing a red 1910s pilot condom. He is Icarus, Nemo, Louie, Flip and Cecilia’s friend. The first fairy has long magenta hair with the two small front hair strands dyed a bleach color, purple eyes, and is wearing a one long-sleeved turquoise shirt with the sleeve on her left arm, a green arm glove on her right arm, a green mini shorts with a lime green belt with a purple heart-shaped buckle and ribbon, pink socks, and green high-heeled shoes and has green and purple butterfly-like wings. She is Roxy, a strong-willed fairy that lives in both Enchanta Hollow and Mysticland with Nemo and is friends, and her magic abilities is tinkering and animals. The other six fairies are typical teenagers. They are Beth, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, and Lindsay, Roxy’s best friends. Once in the nursery, Nemo was the first to speak quietly) Nemo: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In his den. (They look around the doghouse) Cecilia: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, Icarus and the fairies sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Roxy: (Whispering) We’re afraid it's not in here. Gwen: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Louie: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. (Nemo notices the toy chest and quietly looked in there with Flip, Louie, and Cecilia when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. They turned and noticed Lindsay peeking in the music box) Louie: (Whispering harshly) Lindsay, shush! (Realizing, Lindsay quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Lindsay: (Whispering) Sorry. Louie: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help us find Nemo’s shadow! Cecilia: (Whispering) Lindsay didn’t mean to, Louie. Louie: (Whispering) I know, but…. (Flip butted in) Flip: (Whispering) Less talking, more searching! I gotta get back home and practice on giving up smoking my cigar! Louie and Cecilia: (Whispering) Sorry. (They resumed their search around the toy chest) Nemo: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As the others continued their search, Icarus and the fairies continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Leshawna: (Whispering) Anything, Gwen? Gwen: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Roxy: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Lindsay noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Icarus and the other fairies noticed and giggled quietly, knowing how much Lindsay loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Katie: (Whispering and giggling) Lindsay…. Lindsay: (Whispering) I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Katie: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Lindsay? (Lindsay measured her hips and got confused) Lindsay: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Roxy: (Whispering) Of course not, Lindsay. Leshawna: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are, honey. (Lindsay smiled, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. Icarus and the fairies flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Gwen: (Whispering) It’s in there! Beth: (Whispering) My sentiments, exactly! (Icarus and the fairies then got Nemo and his friends’ attention) Roxy: (Whispering) Nemo, guys! (Nemo and his friends went up to them in curiosity) Nemo: (Whispering) What? Flip: (Whispering) Did you find it? Roxy: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Louie: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. I know for a fact it is fast. Cecilia: (Whispering) I agree. What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Roxy with smug looks on their face) Roxy: (Whispering) Me? Why? Beth: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Roxy: (Whispering) I’m not doing it. Louie: (Whispering) Come on! Roxy: (Whispering) Nope. How about any of the other fairies do it? (Flip thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Roxy) Flip: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Roxy? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Flip called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Roxy turned to him in anger) Roxy: (Whispering) What did you call me? Flip: (Whispering) A chicken. (He puffs some smoke from his cigar and blows it in Roxy’s face, making her cough a little) Nemo: (Whispering) Please, Roxy. (Roxy sighs and gives in) Roxy: (Whispering) Fine. But only to show I’m no chicken! Katie: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Roxy: (Sighs and whispers) Yeah. (Icarus and the other fairies flew back while Roxy neared the drawer. Louie then slowly opened the drawer and Roxy flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Nemo’s shadow out and once it was out, Flip quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Roxy in there. In the drawer, Roxy tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Nemo and his friends chased Nemo’s shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Nemo flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Nemo’s shadow was about to sneak away, Icarus and Flip noticed and motioned Nemo and the others to turn around. Nemo did so and saw it) Nemo: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Nemo’s shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Nemo, Flip, and Louie lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Haru’s bed, the three and Nemo’s shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Nemo, Flip, and Louie got the upper hand. While Louie held Nemo’s shadow down, Flip grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on Nemo’s foot with his shadow’s foot) Louie: (Whispering) Seriously? Flip: (Whispering) Saw it in a book once. Nemo: (Loudly) But Flip.... (The others shush him, but too late. Due to the commotion from Nemo, Haru and Camille bolted awake and noticed them) Haru and Camille: Nemo Pan! (Startled and realizing he is caught, Nemo and the others backed away, with Flip still holding the bar of soap and Nemo’s shadow respectively. The fairies, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Camille’s bed. Haru and Camille then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Haru: Wow, Nemo! Camille: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Roxy snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Nemo with his shadow, along with his friends, being greeted by Haru and Camille) Camille: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Haru: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Haru and Camille noticed Flip rubbing the bar of soap on Nemo’s foot and Nemo’s shadow’s foot and giggled) Camille: You can’t stick Nemo’s shadow on Nemo with soap, Flip. Haru: Yeah. It just needs sewing. (Haru takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Haru: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Roxy tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Roxy: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Camille coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Haru and Camille continued) Haru: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Well, sewing shadows, that is. Camille: Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Haru: That’s right. (Camille then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Roxy from the keyhole, despite that the fairy was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Roxy got angry) Roxy: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Camille walked up to Nemo and the others, who slowly flew over Haru’s bed still holding Nemo’s shadow) Haru: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. But what we don’t understand is why Dug had it in the first place. He really isn’t.... (She noticed Nemo and his friends floating over the bed) Haru: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Camille) My friend here won’t take long. (Nemo and his friends do so and Camille got the sewing kit ready) Haru: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Camille: He’s a wonderful servant. Haru: Even though Dad says.... (Finally having enough of Haru and Camille’s chatterboxing, Louie spoke up impatiently) Louie: Girls talk too much! Cecilia: Louie! Haru: Yeah, girls talk.... (She then realized that she did talk too much) Flip: Well, shall we get on with it? Nemo: Yeah. (Nemo hands Camille his shadow and Camille starts sewing it on) Nemo: By the way, what are your names? Haru: My name is Haru Yoshiaki Highwind. Camille: And I’m Camille. Nemo: (Pulling an ocarina out) Nice to meet you. (He plays on it a little bit) Nemo: And for the record, Camille, you and Haru’s names are pretty like you. Haru: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Haru and Camille are, the fairies gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Beth: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and Flip introduced them) Flip: These are our friends. Haru: What are your names? Beth: My name’s Beth. Heather: I am Heather. Enchante. Katie: Mine’s Katie. Lindsay: My name is Lindsay. Gwen: I’m Gwen. Leshawna: Leshawna’s my name, workouts are my game. Camille: Nice to meet you all. Haru: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Flip changed the subject) Flip: Anyway, is this Dug the plump dog you’re talking about before? Haru: Yes. Camille: Speaking of him, how did he get your shadow, Nemo? Nemo: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away by barking and talking while my friends and I were at the window. And when we got out, Flip shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then Dug grabbed it from me. Flip: (Lighting his cigar) I said I was sorry, Nemo, old boy. (He puffs some smoke) Camille: What were you all doing at the window? Nemo: We came to listen to you and Haru’s stories. And they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Nemo explained about how his shadow was taken, Roxy grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Haru and Camille realized about what Nemo meant by “stories”) Haru: Mine and Camille’s stories? They’re all about you. Nemo: Well, yeah! We like them. Louie: We then tell them to the Lost Boy and Dinos, as well as Nemo’s mentors, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa. Haru: (Confused) The Lost Boy and Dinos and mentors? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Camille: They’re your team, and like you said, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa are Nemo’s mentors. Flip: The best of the bunch! Cecilia: That’s right. (Camille finished sewing Nemo’s shadow on Nemo’s feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Nemo trying out his fixed shadow) Nemo: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (His friends went over to Nemo, happy to see him with his shadow again) Heather: It is, indeed. Flip: And it is obeying you again! (He laughs a little) Camille: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Haru: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But I might never see you again after that. Katie: Why’s that, Haru? Why are you sad? Haru: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. (Nemo and his friends were shocked suddenly) Nemo and his friends: Grow up?! (Camille takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Haru: Tonight’s my last night in the nursery. Camille: Yeah. Nemo: But that means no more stories! Haru: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Nemo got an idea suddenly) Nemo: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Camille’s hand) Come on! (Even Flip took Haru’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Roxy found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Haru suddenly) Haru: Wait! Where are you taking us? Nemo: To Mysticland. Roxy: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Camille: Mysticland?! Really?! Nemo: Yeah! You’ll never grow up there! Haru: Wow, Nemo, guys. That’s a wonderful offer. Camille: I love to see it. (At the same time Haru and Camille said this, Roxy grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Haru and Camille stopped Flip and Nemo, making them release the two girls) Haru: Wait a minute! Cecilia: What? Haru: What would Mother say? Flip: “Mother?” What’s that? Nemo: Flip, you know what a mother is! Flip: I know! I was kidding around! Haru: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “stories,” Nemo brightened up) Nemo: Really?! Then you two can be our mothers. Come on! Haru: (Stopping Nemo) Wait! Camille and I might have to plan this trip. Nemo: (Realizing) Oh, right! Haru: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Haru: Mysticland.... Camille: You really made Haru and me happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Roxy almost got the drawer open) Camille: In fact, I am so happy that I shall give you, a kiss. (Hearing this, Roxy got angry) Roxy: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Nemo: A kiss, huh? Camille: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Nemo: Nah. I don’t mind. (They were about to kiss when Roxy zipped up to Camille and pulled her back by her hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Camille: AAHH!!!! Nemo: (Shocked and angry) Roxy, stop it! Gwen: Get her! (Roxy released Camille’s hair and tried to fly away, but Gwen and Leshawna cornered her above Russell’s bed and after Nemo caught her in Louie’s hat, he landed on Russell’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Russell and making him notice Nemo and his friends) Russell: (Gasps) Guys, guys! Wake up, he’s here! (He then climbs out of bed. Hearing Russell, Takato, Guilmon, and Impmon woke up) Impmon: (Sleepily) What? (He notices) By George, he is! (He climbs out of bed too. The Eds, Guilmon and Takato groggily woke up and just when Eddy was about to say something grouchily, he gasps in realization upon seeing Nemo and his friends) Eddy: Oh my…. Takato and Guilmon: They’re here! Ed: Alright! Double D: Jiminy! (They climb out of their beds too. As Camille rubbed her head in pain, she then pondered about who did this) Camille: What in the world was that? Haru: And why did it pull Camille’s hair? (Nemo came up to Haru and Camille) Nemo: That was Roxy, another fairy friend of ours, and we don’t even know why she did it. Katie: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (She and the others noticed the boys and Digimon now awake and got Nemo’s attention on this) Flip: Nemo, looks like more kids and Digimon woke up. And a spritely group the way I see it. Russell: Hi, Nemo Pan! I’m Russell Highwind! Eddy: I’m Eddy. Takato: Mine’s Takato, Haru and Russell’s brother. Impmon: And I’m Impmon. (He gestures to the excited Ed) Impmon: This is E. Double D: My name is Edd with two Ds, but you can call me Double D. How do you do? Guilmon: And mine’s Guilmon. Nemo: Nice to meet you all. Cecilia: Pleasure. Ed: (Noticing the fairies) Hey, it’s the fairies! (The boys and Digimon noticed too) Ed: Wow, cute! (Russell peeks in Louie’s hat in Nemo’s hands and sees Roxy) Russell: Hey, another fairy! Eddy: Amazing! Gwen: Her name is Roxy, and her powers are animals and tinkering. Beth: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Roxy then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Nemo and his friends heard her) Russell: What did Roxy just do? Nemo: She just mumbled something in anger and we know what she said. Haru: What did she say? Louie: She says that you and Camille are extremely ugly girls. (Nemo then released Roxy from Louie’s hat and while he handed Louie his hat back, Roxy flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Roxy said, Haru and Camille then glared at Roxy) Haru: We’re not ugly. Camille: We’re pretty like you and your fairy friends. (Roxy gives them the cold shoulder) Katie: (Reassuring Haru and Camille) Don’t worry. Roxy will get used to you eventually. (Understanding Katie is right, Haru and Camille agreed) Camille: Okay. (Nemo then changed the subject) Nemo: Well, come on, let’s get going! (The boys and Digimon got confused) Russell: Where are we going? Haru: To Mysticland. Guilmon: (Excitedly) Mysticland?! Russell: (Excitedly) Really?! Haru: Yep! Nemo and his friends are taking us. Nemo: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “us” as in more? Haru: Yes. Camille: We can’t go without Takato, Russell, and the others. Double D: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Mysticland. And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Boy and Dinos. Eddy: And I’m tagging along if Double D’s going. Guilmon: Count me in! Takato: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Ed: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Double D: (Giggling) Ed, buccaneers are pirates. Ed: (Snobbishly) Says you. Impmon: And I would also like to see the people of El Dorado. (Understanding their desire to go too, Nemo and his friends happily gave in) Flip: Well, okay, you can come too. Nemo: But you gotta follow my orders. Louie and Cecilia: Nemo’s orders! Russell: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Takato: (Saluting) Me too! (The other kids saluted in agreement, too) Louie: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Louie is right, the kids and Digimon agreed) Heather: Don't worry. My friends and I will magically get you in your daytime clothes. (The kids and Digimon agreed and the fairies magically glowed their body and when the glowing died down, the kids were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Nemo: So everybody ready? Kids and Digimon: Yeah! (Haru suddenly pondered something) Cecilia: What’s wrong, Haru? You forgot something? Haru: No. (To Nemo) But Nemo, how do we get to Mysticland? Nemo: We fly, of course. Haru: Fly? Nemo: Yeah, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Nemo: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He began to think while Flip sits on the top of a chair) Camille: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Nemo: Well, yeah, it’s just that I never thought of it before. (Nemo suddenly remembered while Flip jumps off the chair) Nemo: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids and Digimon got interested) The kids and Digimon: Any happy little thoughts? Nemo: Yeah! Takato: Like toys at Christmas? Guilmon: And sleigh bells? Impmon: And snow? Nemo: Yep! Watch us now, here we go! (Nemo and his friends flew around the nursery, impressing the kids and Digimon) Flip: It’s easier than pie! Haru and Camille: They can fly! All the boys: They can fly! The Digimon: They flew! (Flip lands on a bedpost on Takato’s bed as the kids and Digimon ran up to him with Nemo and his other friends) Flip: Now you try. Haru: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Eddy: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Russell: I’ll think I’m a El Doradoian brave. Takato: I’ll think of trading cards. Camille: I’ll think of you, Nemo. Guilmon: I’ll think of the wonderful moments of animals. Impmon: I’ll think of strength. Double D: I’ll think of knowledge. Ed: I’ll think of gravy! (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Nemo and his friends’) Nemo: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump) Flip, the kids, and Digimon: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Nemo and his friends flew, the kids and Digimon floated briefly) The kids and Digimon: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “fly,” the kids and Digimon fell on Takato’s bed, making Roxy laugh at them) Roxy: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Nemo and his friends got confused) Nemo: This won’t do. Louie: What’s the matter with you? Gwen: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Roxy brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Leshawna: And something we forgot. Nemo and his friends: Dust! The boys and Digimon: Dust? Haru and Camille: Dust? (Realizing, Roxy tried to fly away, but Nemo grabbed her gently) Nemo: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Nemo shook Roxy to make her spill some fairy dust, the fairies cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto the kids and Digimon. Once they were done, Nemo released Roxy) Nemo: Now think of the happiest things. Cecilia: It’s the same as having wings. (Russell and Impmon tried first, and they flew successfully. Haru, Camille, Guilmon, and the other boys followed suit) Haru: Let’s all try just once more. Takato: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Guilmon: Wow! Impmon: Jiminy! Camille: Oh my! Ed: We can fly! Nemo and his friends: (Flying to the window) You can fly! The kids and Digimon: We can fly! (The kids and Digimon landed after practicing and Nemo and his friends ushered them to the window) Nemo: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Dug up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Nemo and his friends fly out the nursery window) Nemo and his friends: Off to Mysticland! (Dug got surprised upon seeing this) Dug: What the…?! (Suddenly, he saw the kids, except Russell, and Digimon flying out the window, too) Chorus: (Singing) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Russell was the last to fly out the window, carrying his doll version of Kevin the Bird. Roxy then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Nemo paying more attention to Haru and Camille than to her) Chorus: (Singing) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Dug, seeing how fun the flying is now, began calling out to them to take him with) Dug: Wait! I want to fly too! Come on! Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Nemo and his friends then dove through the air successfully, although Takato’s umbrella stopped him. Russell tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped his Kevin doll. He flew back, caught it on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Singing) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Nemo and his friends flew around a chimney, but while Takato used his umbrella to fly around, Russell and Ed missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Singing) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Dug is still calling out to them) Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly Dug: Come on, please! Take me with! (Luckily for Dug, Russell noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After seeing Dug gesturing to them that he wants to fly, too, the group felt bad for him and after Russell grabbed Roxy, he shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Dug. Even the other fairies helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about chasing a squirrel, Dug suddenly started flying, but the leash held him back until Russell unhooked the leash from his collar and Nemo and his friends agreed to let Dug come with too) Chorus: (Singing) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Mysticland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Nemo: Welcome to the group, Dug! Dug: Thank you! (Then they, including Roxy, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Nemo glided over a couple of swans while briefly playing his ocarina. Haru and Camille admired their reflections until Roxy came along and splashed the reflections away, but the two girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Roxy, but she protected herself by shielding herself with her magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Nemo: There it is, guys! Second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with Dug, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the second star to the right, revealing within it, the island of Mysticland itself) ‘Coming up: Captain Zorg and his crew are introduced along with the alligator Pokemon, Feraligatr, and even Zorg’s pet Indominus Rex, Indo.’ Category:Fan Fiction